DON'T BE TOO FAR
by kRieZt
Summary: Marco Bott mengalami luka serius saat mengikuti latihan 3D Maneuver Gear. dia bergerak cepat menyusul Jean Kirschtein, namun laki-laki berambut cokelat itu jauh lebih cepat darinya. Kejadian ini membuat Jean sedikit marah, dan dia mencoba menjelaskan isi hatinya kepada Marco dengan caranya sendiri. YAOI-LEMON! OOC! TYPO! messed-up mature content! don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T BE TOO FAR**

Cast : Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bott

Rating : T-M

Genre : Romance, hurt-comfort

Disclaimer : Isayama-sensei, jangan bosen2 dikirimin credits ya dari saya hahahaha~

Warning : YAOI LEMON! messed-up words! awkward! OOC, typo. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

-Chapter 1-

3D Maneuver Gear adalah alat yang digunakan para prajurit untuk berperang melawan Titan. Terdiri dari 2 tabung gas, kumparan kawat baja, dan 6 pasang bilah pedang yang ditarik dengan gagang berpelatuk. Fungsi dari pelatuk itu adalah untuk menembak keluar kawat baja yang nantinya dipakai para prajurit untuk melompat ke sana kemari demi menghindari serangan Titan. Sesuai yang sudah diajarkan, kita tidak bisa melawan Titan jika sedang berada di darat. Kalau pun harus berada di darat, harus mengendarai kuda. 3D Maneuver Gear adalah alat untuk bergerak paling utama selain kuda.

Pelatihan penggunaan alat perang itu dilaksanakan di hutan pelatihan Akademi Militer. Selain penggunaan secara individu, para prajurit juga dituntut untuk bisa berperang secara tim. Pelatihan ini sudah menjadi agenda wajib para prajurit baru yang sedang menuntut ilmu di sini. Ini adalah ilmu dasar yang harus dikuasai semua prajurit. Kalau pun nanti kau memilih masuk ke jajaran Polisi Militer yang sudah dipastikan tidak ikut dalam peperangan melawan Titan, kau harus tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan alat perang ini jika suatu hari dibutuhkan.

"Jean! Kita harus ke timur! Jangan sampai salah jalur untuk keluar!" seruku kepada Jean di tengah-tengah sesi latihan. Kami melompat cukup dalam ke hutan, berburu replika Titan demi mendapatkan nilai.

Jean berhasil mendapatkan 1 replika Titan dan menebas tengkuknya. Dia berseru membalasku, "Ikuti aku, Marco! Rute ini sudah benar!" Aku melihat dia melompat ke arah berlawanan dari jalur yang kumaksud.

"Tetapi aku melihat Mikasa ke Timur!" aku berseru lagi setelah melompati dua pohon besar untuk mengikuti Jean. Dia terlalu cepat untuk diikuti.

"Sudah ikuti aku saja, Marco! Aku tidak akan salah menentukan arah!" Jean melompat lebih cepat dan kali ini lebih jauh dariku.

Aku terpaksa mengeluarkan tekanan gas lebih banyak supaya bisa cepat menyusulnya. Selama mengikutinya, aku sudah mendapatkan kira-kira 7 replika Titan berukuran besar. Tetapi kali ini aku mengalami kendala soal kecepatan. Jean bisa bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih lincah dariku. Kadang sulit mengikutinya kalau dia sudah terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Jean, tunggu aku!" aku berseru, namun sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku. Aku tidak mendengar sahutan apa pun darinya.

Dari posisiku ini, aku bisa melihat Reiner dan Annie juga tengah berusaha mengikuti Jean. Sudah kuduga, mereka percaya sekali dengan insting Jean menemukan rute tercepat keluar dari hutan. Meski mereka berada di tim yang berbeda, tetapi mereka tidak ragu mengikutinya. Aku terus melompat, aku sangat berharap masih punya sisa gas saat berhasil keluar dari hutan.

Karena terlalu cepat melompat, aku sampai tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di kiri dan kananku. Ketika aku hendak menembak kawat baja ke salah satu pohon, bahu kananku terkena cabang pohon yang besar dan tajam. "Aah! Aaaaack!" aku berteriak karena ujung runcing cabang itu menembus jaket seragamku dan menimbulkan torehan luka dalam di bahuku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga aku tidak tahu ke mana aku mengarahkan kawat bajaku.

Dan tembakanku meleset, "Oh, tidak! Huaaaaa!"

Aku melayang jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa meter, satu kawat baja berhasil kutembak dan menahan tubuhku. Sekarang aku menggantung dengan posisi kepalaku menghadap tanah. Salah gerak sedikit saja, kawat bajaku lepas dan kepalaku akan membentur tanah dari ketinggian kira-kira 2 meter.

"Marco!" seseorang berseru memanggilku tidak jauh dariku. Aku melihat Armin menyeruak dari balik pohon besar dan langsung mendarat tepat di bawahku. Dia bersama Bertholdt, "Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lakukan sesuatu, Armin!" aku berseru padanya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan posisi seperti ini dan bahu kananku terasa perih, "Aku terluka, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku!"

"Tenanglah! Aku akan menolongmu, Marco!" laki-laki berambut pirang itu kemudian melompat ke pohon tempat aku menancapkan kawat bajaku. Bertholdt berada di bawah dan bersiap menangkapku. "Kau siap, Bertholdt?" tanya Armin.

"Ya, aku siap!" sahutnya.

Armin mencongkel kawat baja yang berat itu dengan pedangnya dan aku pun terhempas ke bawah. Berholdt menangkapku, kami sama-sama jatuh karena dia tidak kuat menopang tubuhku yang terhempas kencang dari atas. Setelah berada di tanah, aku baru merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bahu kananku. Armin membantuku membuka jaketku untuk melihat lukanya. Dia mendesis, "Ini mengerikan. Kau kena di mana, Marco?"

"Di pohon yang tadi kau pijak, Armin," kataku menahan sakit. "Aku melompat terlalu cepat mengikuti Jean. Aku tidak melihat cabang itu, sehingga tanpa sadar aku mengenainya dan inilah yang terjadi padaku."

"Berarti sekarang kita sudah berada di rute Jean," kata Bertholdt. "Sebentar lagi kita keluar. Kau bisa tahan sakitmu dulu, Marco?"

"Ya, sedikit," jawabku dan aku mencoba berdiri. Aku masih mengeluh kesakitan, "Rasanya dalam sekali lukanya."

"Jean bisa marah besar melihatmu seperti ini, Marco," kata Armin sambil menopang tubuhku dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Armin," kataku mencoba meyakinkannya. Walau yah, aku juga tahu itu yang akan terjadi nanti. Jean pasti marah kepadaku karena tidak berada di dekatnya, lalu kembali kepadanya dalam kondisi terluka.

"Tidak ada waktu, ayo kita keluar. Tahan sakitmu sebentar, Marco," Bertholdt lalu menembak satu kawat baja ke pohon besar, begitu juga dengan Armin, agar mereka bisa mengangkatku untuk keluar dari sini. Perasaanku tidak enak dan perutku terasa mual.

Lega sekali rasanya sudah bisa keluar dari hutan. Komandan Keith sempat memarahi kami bertiga karena terlambat keluar. Aku yang menjelaskan duduk perkaranya dan aku lega dia mengerti keadaannya. Dia lalu memanggil 2 orang petugas kesehatan untuk memeriksa lukaku. Ketika sedang diperiksa, aku melihat Jean menyeruak di antara para prajurit yang sedang beristirahat di pinggiran hutan. Dia menghampiriku dan menatapku cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi, Marco?" tanya Jean, sedikit gemetar karena dia tidak menyangka harus melihatku seperti ini. "Bukankah kau berada di belakangku? Bagaimana mungkin kau terlambat-"

"Jean, maafkan aku. Sungguh…" aku buru-buru menyela. "Aku tadi mengikuti rute-"

"Aku dengar penjelasanmu nanti," tiba-tiba dia memotong pembicaraanku. "Setelah kau menutup lukamu, ikut aku ke markas." Dia melepaskan jaket seragamnya lalu disampirkan di pundakku. Dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Tunggu, Jean!" aku sangat berharap dia berada di sini denganku sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku. Aku sudah menduga dia akan marah, dan aku sudah siap menerima segala amarahnya berkenaan dengan kondisiku sekarang.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya," tiba-tiba Armin menghampiriku bersama Eren.

"Tidak usah, Armin," aku menampiknya. "Biarkan dia seperti itu dulu. Nanti kucari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengannya."

"Tetapi dia tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu padamu, Marco!" tukas Eren. "Kau bagian terpenting di timnya. Seharusnya dia bisa sedikit memberikan pengertian kepadamu."

"Hahahaha…begitulah Jean, Eren. Kalian tidak usah khawatir," kataku kemudian bergabung dengan Armin dan Eren meninggalkan hutan untuk kembali ke markas. Aku merapatkan jaket seragam milik Jean yang disampirkan dipundakku. Aku mencium aroma khas tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan separuh wajahku di balik kerahnya.

Sorot mata Jean tadi membuatku agak takut. Nada bicaranya pun terkesan dingin. Bagaimana aku akan berhadapan dengannya nanti? Paling tidak, bagaimana aku harus bersikap di depannya saat hendak mengembalikan jaketnya ini?

Ketakutanku ini pun kemudian menjadi kenyataan…

Jean terkesan menghindariku saat beraktifitas di markas. Di kelas, di perpustakaan, di mana pun, dia hanya diam dan tidak mau berbicara apa pun kepadaku. Armin dan Connie sudah mencoba memancingnya berbicara, tetapi dia malah membentak mereka tanpa alasan.

Saat makan malam, Jean pun masih bersikap sama seperti tadi. Biasanya kami akan bercerita ini dan itu berkenaan dengan pembelajaran dan sesi latihan hari ini. Atau kami akan bergabung di meja Connie dan Eren untuk berbincang-bincang santai dengan mereka. Tetapi momen kami berada di ruang makan ini menjadi momen yang sangat canggung.

"Bagaimana bahumu, Marco?" tanya dia setelah menegak habis minumannya. Nada bicaranya masih terdengar dingin di telingaku.

"Ma-masih sakit…" jawabku sedikit canggung.

"Selesai makan, langsung ke kamar dan beristirahat. Kau akan menambah parah lukamu jika tidak beristirahat cukup," hanya itu yang dia katakan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Jean, tunggu sebentar!" aku mengejarnya. Dia berhenti di pintu keluar ruang makan dan menoleh kepadaku. Kedua matanya menatapku dingin.

"Kau…kenapa, Jean?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti, Marco," jawabnya terdengar tidak peduli.

"Mengapa kau begitu dingin padaku?"

"Tsk! Jangan tanyakan itu lagi! Cepat kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat, Marco!" dan kali ini dia benar-benar meninggalkanku meski aku memanggilnya.

Aku menghela nafas dan merasa kecewa tidak bisa berbicara banyak dengannya. Di kepalaku muncul berbagai macam hal yang ingin kuutarakan, tetapi tak satu pun bisa kusampaikan padanya. Aku jadi membenci diriku sendiri karenanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Jean bersikap dingin begitu padaku. Aku mencoba menelaah apa yang sudah kulakukan kepadanya, baik sengaja maupun tidak.

Apa semua ini berkenaan dengan aku yang sedang terluka? Apa dia mencemaskanku? Tetapi mengapa begitu sikapnya?

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : yep yep, jean/marco lagi people! Saya cinta banget pairing ini. saya lagi mencoba sesuatu yang lebih berani, bwahahaha~.

Terpaksa dipotong ke chapter 2 soalnya takut terlalu panjang kalo dijadiin 1 chapter. Maap ya… *sujud*

Oia, saya gak tau banyak tentang penggunakan 3DMG. Maap kalo ada salah ulasan di pembukaan. Yang saya tulis berdasarkan yang saya sering lihat di anime ^^a

Chapter 2 in rated-M, coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : MATURE CONTENT! R-18! siapa pun yang gak bisa baca cerita ini, tolong jangan dibaca dan jangan kirim FLAME!

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Tengah malam, aku terbangun karena bahu kananku terasa sakit sekali. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur karena rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Ketika aku menggeser kerah bajuku, aku melihat noda darah memenuhi perban. Aku rasa lukanya kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah. Mau tidak mau, aku harus menutup kembali lukanya dengan perban baru.

Aku bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurku, rasa sakit itu menguasaiku. Aku sampai lemas menahan rasa sakit. Aku memperhatikan di sekelilingku, semua prajurit sudah tidur lelap. Aku tidak mungkin membangunkan siapa pun di sini hanya untuk menolongku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengganti perban ini sendirian. Kemudian aku memandang ranjang di atasku. Apa mungkin aku bisa meminta tolong Jean menggantikan perban? Untuk kau tahu, aku cukup takut membangunkannya. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membangunkannya.

Turun dari tempat tidur, aku kemudian naik ke pijakan tangga ke ranjangnya. Posisi tidur Jean miring membelakangiku. Aku ragu-ragu mengguncang bahunya perlahan untuk membangunkannya, "Jean, bangunlah."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu kemudian bergerak dan membuka matanya, "Ada apa, Marco?"

"Jean, aku berdarah lagi…" kataku cemas.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Mu-mungkin lukanya terbuka lagi. Aku harus mengganti perbannya dengan yang baru…"

Agak lama juga Jean berpikir. Mungkin dia perlu mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya. Aku pasti sudah mengganggunya, dia terlihat tidak senang. Namun kemudian dia membuka selimutnya dan bersiap turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tahu di mana ruang kesehatan, Marco?" tanya Jean sambil melompat turun.

"Ya, dekat sini kok," jawabku.

"Kau kuat untuk berjalan sampai sana?"

"I-iya…aku usahakan…"

"Hmph…aku tidak yakin kau cukup kuat, Marco. Sini…" Jean lalu meraih tanganku dan menarikku pergi bersamanya ke ruang kesehatan. Dia tak sedikit pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku. Rasa sakit itu kembali menguasaiku, dan sekarang sedikit membuat sesak dadaku.

Letak ruang kesehatan hanya berbeda satu blok dari kamar tidur prajurit laki-laki. Biasanya ada petugas kesehatan yang berjaga di sini. Tetapi kami tidak menemukan siapa pun di ruangan dengan interior serba putih ini. Berbeda dengan bangsal rumah sakit di markas, ruang kesehatan hanya memiliki 2 tempat tidur, 1 lemari obat dan 1 meja periksa. Ruangannya juga tidak terlalu besar.

Jean menyuruhku duduk di tempat tidur, sementara dia mengambil gulungan perban dan obat luka. "Buka bajumu, Marco," perintahnya.

Aku pun menurutinya. Aku mencoba membuka kemejaku piyamaku, tetapi gerak tanganku begitu kaku karena aku tidak kuat menahan sakit. Jean kembali dari mengambil perban dan menghampiriku. Melihat aku tidak bisa bergerak luwes, dia mendengus marah lalu menyingkirkan tanganku dari bajuku. Dia yang membuka kancing piyamaku satu per satu.

"Kau hanya perlu bilang tanganmu sakit, maka aku akan membantumu, bodoh," katanya dengan kesal.

"Ta-tapi, Jean, aku-"

"Sudah diam! Biar aku yang membukanya!" dia buru-buru memotong kata-kataku sambil meneruskan urusannya membuka bajuku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk saat dia melakukan itu padaku. Dia mendorong piyamaku lepas, kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka ikatan perban di bahu dan dadaku.

Aku mendengarnya mendesis saat dia melihat luka di bahuku yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Dia mengambil kapas lalu mulai membersihkan darahnya. Aku tersentak merasakan perihnya, kedua mataku terpejam dan keningku mengerut menahan sakit. "Ngh…!" saking tidak kuatnya, aku mencengkeram satu lengannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Marco. Nanti lukanya terbuka lagi," katanya sambil terus menekan-nekan kapas di lukaku.

Dia membuang setidaknya 5-6 gumpalan kapas penuh darah ke tempat sampah. Aku tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu. Gulungan perban sudah siap dipakai di bahu dan dadaku, tetapi entah kenapa dia berhenti dan meletakkan jari-jarinya di dekat lukaku. Aku memperhatikan sorot matanya terlihat meredup, "Kenapa, Jean?"

"Maafkan aku, Marco," tiba-tiba saja dia berkata begitu. Dia terlihkat sedih.

"Hey, kenapa bilang begitu?" tanyaku, sedikit menahan nafasku saking terkejutnya.

"Aku menyuruhmu mengikutiku, ingat?" dia balik bertanya. Aku merasakan jari-jari tangannya membelai lembut bahuku. "Aku sudah sangat yakin kau berada di dekatku. Tetapi kenapa…"

"Jean, aku sungguh mengikutimu," aku jadi cemas melihat dia begini. "Aku bahkan menyuruhmu menungguku tetapi kau sudah terlanjur melompat begitu jauh dariku."

"Karena itulah, kau terluka. Uurgh! Gara-gara mengikutiku, kau mengalami kecelakaan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya! Marco, kenapa aku harus melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Jean, sudah hentikan…"

"Apa yang sudah terjadi saat aku jauh meninggalkanmu, Marco? Ceritalah, kali ini aku akan dengarkan semuanya…"

Posisi kami saat ini adalah aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, sedangkan Jean berdiri di antara kedua kakiku. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan memegang kedua sisi wajahnya. Aku ingin menatap kedua matanya saat berbicara dengannya. Dia terlihat menyesali sesuatu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saking cemasnya melihat dia seperti ini. Aku sangat berharap tidak ada orang yang melihat kami di sini.

Biarkan kami bicara, biarkan kami menyelesaikan semuanya, biarkan kami merapatkan kembali jarak ini…

"Saking cepatnya aku melompat, aku tidak memperhatikan sekitarku, Jean," kataku sembari memainkan helai rambut poni yang menutupi keningnya. "Bahu kananku menghantam cabang pohon yang tajam sehingga aku terluka. Aku nyaris jatuh dan bergantung pada kawat bajaku. Kemudian Armin dan Bertholdt menolongku keluar dari hutan."

"Hanya bahumu saja yang terluka kan? Ada lagi?" tanya Jean terdengar cemas.

"Kakiku sakit karena hanya satu kawat baja yang kutembak. Tetapi tidak ada luka serius kecuali di bahu ini."

Jean tertunduk lagi dan terlihat sedih, "Andaikan aku berada di dekatmu saat itu…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jean," kataku berusaha menyemangatinya. "Untung ada Armin dan Bertholdt di dekatku. Komandan Keith pun langsung mengerti keadaanku dan menyuruh petugas kesehatan menyembuhkan lukaku."

Dia terdiam sejenak, dan kami diliputi keheningan lagi. Terus terang aku tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang melanda kami sekarang. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi aku takut akan membuatnya marah. Keheningan ini sedikit membunuhku, bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dari luka di bahu kananku.

"Buka celanamu, aku mau lihat kakimu yang sakit," tiba-tiba dia memecah keheningan dan menyuruhku menurunkan celanaku.

"Ka-kakiku baik-baik saja, Jean-" aku mencoba mengelak, tetapi nampaknya dia memaksa.

"Buka. Kau dengar aku kan, Marco?" dia serius.

"Jean, kenapa-"

"Tsk! Kau yang buka, atau aku yang melakukannya?!"

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurutinya. Aku sudah tidak mengenakan atasan piyamaku, sekarang harus membuka celanaku. Udara di ruang kesehatan ini terasa dingin di kulitku. Aku merasakan semua darah mengalir naik ke wajahku karena aku sedikit malu memperlihatkan tubuhku kepada Jean. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu kemudian memegang satu pahaku yang menunjukkan bekas ikatan sabuk kulit. Bekas ikatan itu terlihat sedikit membiru, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau sudah membiru seperti itu.

"Sakit bukan?" tanya Jean sambil menggerakkan satu jarinya mengikuti pola garis bekas ikatan di pahaku. "Menggantung dengan satu kawat dan itu ditahan dari satu kakimu…"

"U-un…" sentuhan jarinya seperti mengirim aliran listrik ke punggungku.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku terkesan marah dan menghindarimu, Marco? Kau boleh bilang aku egois, tetapi kau harus tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihat orang lain yang menolongmu di saat kritis."

"Eh?" aku tidak mengerti. "Tunggu dulu. Jean-"

"Diamlah sebentar. Perkataanku mungkin tidak begitu jelas untuk kau dengar, Marco. Tetapi aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menunjukkannya."

Aku baru akan berbicara, dia sudah keburu mengunci bibirku dengan ciumannya. Aku merasakan lidahnya membuka paksa bibirku dan kemudian bertemu dengan lidahku. Ciumannya begitu dalam dan bernafsu. "Mmmph…!" aku bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Jean…kenapa…" aku terengah ketika aku menarik diri darinya.

"Jangan bicara sekarang, Marco. Biarkan aku…" dia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya saat dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku. Dia menciumnya, dan berhenti cukup lama di jakunku. "Hnngh!" aku peka sekali ketika dia mencium jakunku cukup lama. Aku dibuatnya bertambah gelisah ketika satu tangannya bergerak di sekitar dada dan perutku.

"Aku yang seharusnya membalut perban di dada dan bahumu, bukan orang lain…" demikian dia berkata di sela-sela kesibukkannya membangkitkan hasrat dalam diriku. Dia mencium dadaku, menggigitnya sebentar dan menjilatnya. "Aku yang seharusnya mendekapmu dan membawamu keluar dari hutan, bukan Armin atau Bertholdt."

"J-Jean! Ngh!" desahku ketika dia menggigitku lagi. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan nafasku mulai tidak beraturan. "Jean…Jean…ah…"

Tidak mempedulikan desahanku, Jean bergerak turun ke perutku dan menciumnya sebentar di sana. Aku sudah semakin gelisah dan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengendalikan diriku. Aku sampai harus menggigit punggung tanganku untuk menahan suaraku. Aku menopang tubuhku yang lemas dengan satu tanganku. Jean semakin membuatku tidak tenang ketika dia memegang ujung 'milikku' yang masih ditutup celana dalamku.

(A/N : maaf saya harus frontal di sini, maaf banget kalo bahasanya sedikit berantakan!)

"Tidak! Jean! Jangan pegang…!" aku terkejut ketika Jean memberanikan diri memegang 'milikku'. Kedua tanganku sontak mendorong bahunya menjauh dariku. "Hah? Kenapa, Marco?" tanya dia sambil menengadah menatapku.

"Aku…aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau berbuat begini, Jean…" aku tersengal.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan perasaanku."

"Ta-tapi…ah! Jean!" aku terlonjak ketika dia meremas 'milikku' dengan kuat. Aku sampai mendekap mulutku karena pasti suaraku cukup kencang terdengar. "Ngh…Jean…kenapa kau melakukan ini…"

Dia lalu berdiri dan menciumku lagi untuk menyuruhku diam. Aku merasa suhu tubuhku naik ketika dia menciumku cukup lama. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan lebih rapat lagi kepadaku. Kedua tangannya mendekapku erat, seakan tidak ingin ada jarak lagi di antara kami.

"Mmph…hah…Jean…" aku menarik diri demi mendapatkan udara. Aku memperhatikan wajah Jean yang demikian merona, serta bibirnya yang memerah karena menciumku cukup lama. Aku memegang kedua sisi wajahnya. Aku menatap kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat keemasan.

"Aku dengar protesmu nanti, Marco. Sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kumulai," katanya serius. Dan entah kenapa, aku mengangguk setuju.

Jean kembali berlutut sambil menarik lepas celana dalamku. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin sekali menghilang dari muka bumi setelah dia melakukan itu. Keinginanku menghilang semakin kuat ketika Jean perlahan membuka lebar kakiku dan memegang 'milikku' yang sudah tegang.

"Hey, Marco…" katanya sambil memegang ujungnya. "Aku belum berbuat banyak, tetapi kau sudah setegang ini…"

"Di-diam, Jean!" aku berseru dari balik tanganku yang menutup mulutku.

"Aku akan diam jika kau diam, Marco. Berusahalah sebaik mungkin untuk menahan suaramu."

"A-apa yang…oh! Oh, Jean! Hnngh!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, Jean memasukkan 'milikku' ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menjilatnya dari pangkal sampai ujungnya. Gerak lidahnya mengirim semacam getaran hebat yang membuatku merebahkan diri saking tidak kuatnya bertumpu pada satu tanganku.

"Ah, Jean! Jean…aaah…aaah~n…" aku mendesah berkali-kali, kepalaku kusentak ke kiri dan ke kanan saking gelisahnya. Satu tanganku mencengkeram seprai tempat tidur. "Jea~an…" tanpa sadar aku menggerakkan kakiku karena tidak bisa lagi tenang. Jean menangkap satu kakiku dan diletakkan di pundaknya, sementara dia terus menjilat dan menghisap 'milikku' berkali-kali.

"Oh! Oh, Jean! Apa yang-" aku sontak bangkit menopang badanku ketika Jean memasukkan satu jarinya ke 'bagian belakangku'. Satu jari masuk, dan langsung membuatku gelisah bukan main. Suaraku sudah semakin parau terdengar saat mendesah.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Marco. Atau aku akan melukaimu," katanya berusaha untuk tenang karena dia sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah sangat gelisah.

"Tapi…ah! Tidak bersamaan…tidak, Jean! Aah…aaah…Jean!"

"Ssshh…tahan suaramu, Marco. Atau kau membangunkan semua orang…"

"Hyaa…aaah…oh, Jean! Hngh…hnnngh!" desahanku semakin kuat ketika aku merasakan gerak jari Jean di 'bagian belakangku' dan gerak mulut di 'milikku' semakin cepat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ah, Jean! Lepas…Aaah! Hnnnngh!" dan 'sesuatu' mengalir keluar begitu cepat dari 'milikku' yang dipegang Jean. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku dan menenangkan diriku, kemudian mencoba menetapkan pandanganku kepada laki-laki yang sedang berlutut di antara kedua kakiku.

"Oh, tidak!" tiba-tiba aku mengulurkan tanganku memegang wajah Jean yang basah terkena cipratan cairan putih kental itu. "Maafkan aku, Jean…aku tidak menyangka…"

"Hm? Kenapa, Marco?" tanya Jean sambil menyentuh cairan kental itu dengan jarinya, kemudian dia menjilatnya tanpa ragu.

Wajahku semakin merona melihat Jean melakukan itu. Cairan putih kental di wajahnya kemudian dikumpulkan dengan jarinya. Begitu dia hendak memasukkan jarinya ke mulut untuk dijilat, spontan aku langsung menepisnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Marco…kenapa…" dia terkejut dengan tindakanku.

"Bibirmu akan kotor dan kau tidak bisa menciumku, Jean," kataku mencoba menjelaskan di tengah-tengah usahaku menstabilkan nafasku.

"Fufufu~…padahal aku sudah menjilatnya sedikit tadi."

"Jangan…aku mohon…"

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku tidak akan berhenti, Marco. Tidak peduli bagaimana kau akan memohon padaku. Sedikit lagi urusan kita selesai, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. OK?" katanya sambil memegang satu sisi wajahku.

"Jean, aku masih tidak mengerti…"

"Kau akan mengerti setelah ini, Marco. Bersiaplah…"

Jean kemudian berdiri dan menarik lepas bajunya. "Oh, Jean…" aku sampai terperangah melihat tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan baik. Otot-otot di tangan, dada, dan perutnya begitu sempurna. Hampir setahun kami tergabung di Akademi Militer, dan lihatlah Jean. Tubuhnya begitu indah.

Aku mendengar dia membuka celana panjangnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tetapi kemudian aku merasakan sensasi luar biasa setelah mengetahui dia mendorong masuk 'miliknya' yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi untuk masuk ke dalam diriku. "Jean!" desahku dari balik tanganku yang menutupi mulutku.

"Aku akan bergerak, Marco," dan Jean mulai bergerak perlahan. Kemudian semakin cepat mengikuti irama detak jantung kami. "Marco…Marco…" aku mendengar dia mendesah .

"Ah…ah…nnngh, Jean! Oh, Jean!" aku menggigit punggung tanganku untuk menahan suaraku. Tiba-tiba Jean menarik tanganku dan mencegahku menggigitnya.

"Jangan lukai dirimu, Marco!" serunya sambil memegang erat tanganku.

"Tapi, Jean! Uuungh…aku tidak bisa…"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi, Marco. Sini…" dia menarik tubuhku dan menyuruhku mendekapnya erat. Sekarang posisiku duduk sambil melingkarkan kedua kakiku di tubuhnya, dan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Dia menciumku, "Tahan suaramu di bahuku. Gigitlah kalau perlu. Sekuatmu, tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak mau melukaimu, Jean," entah kenapa air mataku tidak bisa lagi kubendung saat berkata demikian.

"Akulah yang menyebabkanmu terluka, Marco. Biarkan aku merasakan sakitmu, biarkan aku membayar segala kesalahanku!"

"Jean…oh…"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi. Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, Marco!" di akhir kata-katanya, dia langsung bergerak mengeluarkan dan memasukkan 'miliknya' ke dalam diriku.

"Ah, Jean! Ah…haah…hah! Jean!" aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan suaraku.

"Urgh…Marco…hmmph…" desahan lembutnya terdengar di telingaku.

Aku semakin erat mendekap tubuhnya, merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang juga mendekapku. Hasrat itu membakar diri kami, melebur dalam nafsu dan peluh keringat. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung Jean, begitu cepat sebagaimana dia bergerak keluar dan masuk di dalam diriku.

"Gyah! Aah!" aku merasakan Jean bergerak begitu dalam dan mengenai satu titik paling peka dalam diriku. "Oh, Jean! Aku…hnngh…aku hampir…!"

"Aku juga, Marco! Uurgh! Tunggu aku!" dia mendesah semakin kuat di telingaku.

"Jean! Jean! Hnnngh!"

"Aku janji…tidak akan jauh-jauh lagi darimu, Marco…!" katanya di tengah-tengah desahannya.

"Iya…iya…hmmph…"

"Dan berjanjilah padaku…jangan jauh-jauh dariku! Tetaplah…di dekatku, Marco!"

"Iya, Jean! Iya! Aku janji…ah!"

Gejolak di dalam diri kami sudah berada pada garis batasnya. Jean menciumku lagi, mencium telingaku, mencium daguku, mencium jakunku demi membangkitkan lagi hasrat ini. Desahan Jean membuatku gila, membuatku ingin berteriak kencang. Dadaku serasa mau pecah, aku tidak tahan lagi…oh, Tuhan! Oh…Oh…!

"Jeaaaan! Hnnngh! HMMMPH!" aku meredam suaraku dengan menggigit bahu Jean dengan kuat.

"Oh, Marco! Uuurgh! Uurgh!" geramnya, menahan suaranya saat kami berdua mencapai klimaks.

Sesuatu mengalir dalam diriku, begitu hangat. Jean melepaskan cairannya itu ke dalam tubuhku. Sementara aku melepaskannya keluar ke perutku dan Jean. Kami masih bertahan di posisi itu untuk beberapa waktu. Kami mencoba mengatur nafas kami, menenangkan diri, dan menjernihkan pikiran. Aku masih menggigit bahu Jean, dan kepala laki-laki itu masih terkulai lemas di bahuku.

"Maaf, Marco. Aku membuka lukamu lagi," kata Jean tersengal.

"Oh, Jean! Aku juga minta maaf! Demi Tuhan, pasti gigitanku kuat sekali sampai kau terluka begini!" seruku sambil memegang bekas gigitanku di bahu Jean. "Ya Tuhan, kau berdarah, Jean!"

"Hey hey…tahan suaramu, Marco. Aku baik-baik saja. Melihatmu terluka jauh lebih sakit daripada luka yang kupunya sekarang."

"Jean…" aku memegang kedua sisi wajahnya dan mencium batang hidungnya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang. Maafkan aku, sungguh…"

"Sudah jangan bilang begitu, Marco," balasnya sambil mencium satu kelopak mataku. "Aku yang salah, karena terlalu jauh meninggalkanmu. Aku janji kali ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Aku juga akan selalu berusaha mengimbangi gerakmu, Jean."

"Marco…Marco…"

"Jean…"

"Aku mencintaimu. Demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu, Marco."

Aku bahkan tidak sempat membalas kata-katanya karena sudah keburu dicium lagi olehnya. Oh, aku sungguh ingin mendekapnya lebih lama lagi. Segala perasaan takut, keraguan, kecemasan, semuanya hilang dalam satu ciuman lembut laki-laki berambut cokelat ini. Terlepas dari perbuatan liar kami malam ini, masalah kami pun berakhir. Kami tidak lagi canggung dan saling diam seperti tadi siang sampai malam.

"Sini kututup lukamu," Jean menarik dirinya, kemudian mengambil gulungan perban dan mulai membalutnya di bahu dan dadaku. Dia membalutnya dengan hati-hati, dan memastikan tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar dari lukaku.

Kami mengenakan kembali pakaian kami dan bersiap kembali ke kamar. Jean menggandeng tanganku dan tidak melepaskannya sampai kami tiba di sana. Kami memperhatikan sekeliling kami, semua orang masih pada posisinya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bangun karena mendengar kegaduhan di ruang kesehatan tadi. Kami bernafas lega, saling pandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Melihat situasi aman, kami langsung kembali ke ranjang masing-masing.

"Jean," aku memanggil Jean dari ranjangku.

"Hm?" aku mendengar dia menjawab di atas.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamat malam, Jean…"

Aku harap kata-kataku barusan bisa menenangkan Jean untuk tidur malam ini. Besok kami harus bangun pagi, mengumpulkan semangat untuk menuntut ilmu. Di sesi latihan 3D Maneuver Gear nanti, aku sudah bertekad harus bisa lebih cepat melompat agar bisa terus berada di dekat Jean.

Kau tahu? Ada perasaan takut saat kami berdua harus menjauh…

Ya, perasaan itu…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : gyaaaaaaaaaa~! Akhirnya selesai juga ini ceritanya. Haduh haduh, saya sampe ikutan ngos2an ngerjainnya. Udah lama gak bikin rate-M, jadinya terkesan kaku. Apalagi saya masih baru di fandom ini dan udah berani berbuat kekacauan DX

Eniwei, kepanjangan gak sih jadinya? Saya maunya tadi dijadiin 1 aja. Cuma karena kepanjangan, saya bagi 2 dan gak nyangka di chapter terakhir ini malah jadi banyak banget. Takutnya bertele2. Maap ya kalo jadi boring bacanya. Komen dan reviewnya ditunggu.


End file.
